The World of Dragon Ball
by Corruption of a Champion
Summary: In the original timeline, Goku was the only one to nearly escape Planet Vegeta's destruction via space pod. Although, in this timeline, two pods made it out. Follow the story of Timu and others as they fight strong enemies and probably live to tell the tale!


**Hello Everyone! First off, I would like to say that this is my first story and it's an experimental one at that so I hope you like it! Any type of criticism is allowed as long as there is no fighting in the review section. Please leave your thoughts about this story so that I may approve later on in life. Also, the first two chapters are just prologue towards the main story, and I will post power levels every few chapters up until after the Frieza Saga, if I get that far that is. Anyway that's enough for the intro, let's head to the story!**

Chapter 1: A Saiyans Fate

"FRIEZA!" a shout that is yelled upon from the darkness of space, but still around the atmosphere of Planet Vegeta. The home to the proud warrior race, the Saiyans. A Saiyan warrior, known as Bardock fighting and scratching towards his former boss' spaceship. "FRIEZA! Come out here and face me you coward!" Bardock shouted from the top of his lungs as five of Frieza's henchmen hold him back.

Just as Bardock was about to yell again, the top of Frieza's ship started opening and the small demon starts coming out. 'There you are' Bardock says inside his mind. All of Frieza's henchmen start to murmur under their breath amazed as to why Frieza is out here. "Frieza! We are finished! No longer will we work for you, you hear me!" Frieza just stays there stationary, sitting in his floating chair listening to what this Saiyan has to say. "The Saiyans are no longer your playtoy. You can find someone else to work for you! Oh and here is a little goodbye present."

A small but powerful energy blast starts building up in Bardock's hand. "Heh heh, this will be your end Frieza! YAAHHHH!" Bardock throws his powerful energy blast towards Frieza. Frieza is still sitting there not flinching, but then, he puts up his finger and starts to ignite an attack that is as huge as a small star. Bardock is in total shock as he sees his own attack being combusted by the Frieza's own attack. Frieza then starts to laugh maniacally and his attack get bigger and bigger.

Finally, Frieza launches his deathball towards Bardock and Planet Vegeta. All Bardock can do is watch in terror as he is being consumed to the massive attack. Just then, he sees a vision, a power he had received from one of the natives from one of the planets he had recently conquered. In his vision, Bardock sees his son, Kakarot, just about to fight Frieza on a strange plant with a green sky and blue grass. Something was different though, Bardock faintly sees another person in the distance, but just as he was about to see who it was, the vision ended. "Ka-Kakarot. KAKAROT!" Bardock yells out for his final words.

Frieza's deathball finally hits Planet Vegeta and Frieza watches with glee while Zarbon and Dodoria watches from inside the spaceship as Planet Vegeta is destroyed. As Frieza was too busy watching the planet's destruction, two space pods managed to escape from the explosion and pass by Frieza's spaceship and their radars. Inside those pods are Kakarot and an unknown saiyan baby. Although, they didn't manage to slip by undetected, another spaceship not that far detects them. "Lord Coola, there seems to be two space pods flying past Lord Frieza's ship. Permission to fire at it sire?" A henchman with a french accent speaks out. "No. This is Frieza's problem. If he wishes to be careless and not make sure everything from a planet is not destroyed then so be it. It'll come back and bite him." Coola says with a little bit of spite in his voice.

 **Phew! Glad I got this finished. I was originally planning to have Bardock survive but I feel like the way Bardock went go in the Special was perfect so yeah. So guys, tell me how you think about this story so far. Do you think that I have what it takes to make this story really good or no? Anyway, I'll probably release a chapter once a week seeing as I have summer school.**

 **~Corruption of a Champion**


End file.
